


Endless Blue

by Leoporidae_Lagomorpha



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha/pseuds/Leoporidae_Lagomorpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1:
> 
> Very heavy rain. So heavy it's like the sea
> 
> -Anonymous
> 
> I wrote this with Sanji in mind. His connection to the sea is such a huge part of his character.

Storms on the Grand Line aren’t uncommon, what with its shifting weather, but you think that even with the lovely Nami-swan’s skills at reading it’s unpredictable patterns there’s no way you could have avoided this storm.

You called it a storm, but it feels more like the roiling wrath of the sea itself. Standing out on the deck is like being submerged, drenched to the very bone. The rain is heavy, the waves crashing relentlessly against Merry’s hull like fists and you feel as though the sea itself is swallowing you up, as though your very breath is being stolen by great churning waters.

Your _nakama_ are all good souls but you don’t presume they’re as acquainted with it’s harsh beauty, nothing like your lifelong love affair. You’ve said it yourself; you are a first rate cook of the sea, made it your home for years. Wasting away on that rock you’d spend your days gazing at the horizon, gazing out at the endless sea. You thought, half delusional from hunger, I’ll sail that sea, I’ll sail to All Blue. Something, you kept from that rock, some part of your dream. This is your first memory of the danger in those rippling waters. You grew and you learned, you know when to pay your respects and you know when to fear, ingrained these facts in your body. Blue and endless and wild, that is your sea. As kind as it can be cruel, a mystery.

Standing on the deck, you’re pelted with rain so heavy, you might as well be inhaling the sea. It stings your lungs with salt. You let the waves pull you under, allow yourself to be dragged like the sands of the tide. Letting your own weight pull you out of the light and into the bottomless darkness.

You’re a sinking ship, the only place to go is _down_.


End file.
